soul can't control hiself around maka
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Soul stats to like Maka and he can't do anything about it
1. the first time

_**soul can't control hiself around maka.**_

_**SOUL'S P.O.V**_

I was driving my motorbike to school with Maka on the back speaking of Maka just the thought of her it makes my insides twist DAMIT WHAT GOING ON WITH ME?! it's so un-cool of me to feel like this! " Soul are you ok?" asked Maka as she touched my shoulder I froze "y-yea i-i'm fine." I say Maka sighed " ok if you say you." she said.

* * *

After a day at school Soul didn't get any better he went to lay down after that it was still there so he eat, but it was still there " what is this feeling?" Soul said in himself then he saw Maka comming over to him " hey sou-" he was cut off by soul pushing her to the wall " SOUL?!" Maka sceamed but Soul just did he's smirk " Maka i see your not flat-chested anymore..." he whispered " SOUL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she yelled but Soul didn't listen he's smirk got wider Maka couldn't fight back because he had her **PINNED **to the wall he went to her neck and kissed it

* * *

" SOUL NO!" she screamed Soul's eyes went wide he stopped he blushed " m-maka?" he whispered " MAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAA CHOP!" yelled Maka as she slammed the book into his skull Soul feel on the floor " that hurt, Maka!" he hissed then that feeling came back he then pinned her to the wall again " soul?" Maka asked he just grinned and kissed her hard and focely it felt needing but Maka didn't kiss back he was shocked.

* * *

Soul: ehhhh? you made me kiss her?

maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP


	2. the seccond time and a new boy?

_**soul can't control hiself around 2**_

Soul P.O.V

Ok something is wrong with Maka she hasn't talked to me all day did I do something? My eyes went wide I just remembered last night i had her _**PINNED**_to the wall she doesn't...she doesn't trust me anymore and the bad thing is she doesn't guys she only trusted me and I blew it! I wonder if i can no she'll just Maka chop me... sigh I really wish I never did that! " I will get her back!" I said then I saw Maka hanging out with a boy and that made me angry...wait a second that is the new dude... his name Koyto so I went over to him " hi Maka, Koyto..." I said while trying not to punch the new kid out.

* * *

Maka's p.o.v

I saw Soul come this why with his head down and i started to get this feeling what the hell was it?! he scared me last night but them i looked down I saw his hand in a fist " Soul?" I asked I saw him jump at my voice that was weird...very weird " oh hey Maka..." Soul said " hi i'm Koyto!" said the new boy just then Soul reached his limmit he punched him " STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Soul yelled then after Koyto was unconscince Soul then me up to the wall again he - glulp- laughed that evil laugh why is like this? i need to find out!


	3. soul can has to do it and NOW

_**soul can't control hiself around 3**_

" SOUL STOP!" Maka said Soul didn't stop he just smirked " nope not this time!" Soul growled as he moved his hands to her shirt Maka's eyes went wide as she saw this " SOUL STOP, STOP THIS!" Maka yelled in fear she then did " MAKKKKKKKKAAAAAA CHOP!" Maka yelled then she slammed the book in to his head " Maka!, that hurt!" yelled Soul while whimpering ,Then that feeling came back Soul smirked he was about to drag her to his bed " HEY DON'T!" said Koyto Soul turned " what do you want?" Soul growled with anger " Stay away from her!" said Koyto " i'm her wepon though we _**LIVE**_together..." Soul said as he grinned Koyto froze as his's arm went in to the sythe ( how do you spell it?) " nuh-bye!" said a really scared Koyto then he ran off. After that Soul looked at Maka then got her arm and gragged her to the room " Soul let me go!" Yelled Maka before soon she was in Soul's room with a smirking and needy Soul.


	4. he nearly had it

_**soul can't control hiself around 4**_

Soul was undoing her shirt and by 'her shirt' i mean Maka's shirt after her shirt was off he found out that she did not have a flat-chest it was big ( i'm a girl...i just like them tother) " well, well, well this is a big suprise isn't your chest its big!" he said with a smirk " YOU PERVERT! , SOUL THIS ISN'T YOU!" Maka cried " oh but this- Maka?" Soul said " Soul stay away from me!" cried Maka she got her shirt on and run out of the room " MAKA WAIT!" Soul yelled '**i can't belive i just did that!' **Soul thought then he ran after her.

* * *

" I CAN'T BELIVE HE DID THAT!" Yelled Maka then she stopped she felt a hand she turned she saw Soul " stay away from me!" she yelled " no wait, Maka" he said " i didn't know what came over me, Maka,I'm sorry" he said again " Soul..." Maka said Soul was expecting a hug but what he was what he heard " MAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAA CHOP!" she yelled as she slammed the book in to his head " OI THAT HURT AND COOL GUYS NEVER GET HURT BY A GIRL!" he yelled she giggled " . it" Maka said playfuly Soul just smiled and walked with her.


	5. a cut and bring romans or hate witch one

_**soul can't control hiself around 5**_

"Maka?" Soul asked " yea Soul?" said Maka " how do you feel about me." Soul asked Maka just stood there speachless while blushing '_** why would he ask**_** that?!**' she thought " well hmmmm I-I don't know Soul, I'm sorry..." Maka said, Soul froze " I-I's fine, Maka..." Soul said as he went to his room and locked the door and slid down it, " ahhhhhh!" Maka screamed Soul heard it and broke the door down " MAKA!" he yelled as he saw go to the ground with blood coming out of her arm...well both arms " Maka..." Soul said as he raced to her with a kit " WHAT HAPPENED?!" Soul screamed " the plates, what else?" she said then she felt something go up her her shirt her eyes went wide it was Soul's hand on her bra strap then he kissed her with her pinned to the floor


	6. he does it(not i'm not good at it)

_**soul can't control hiself around 6**_

" Soul what are you doing?!" Maka screamed " you're about to find out!" he said before she could say anything the door opened it was Koyto " WILL YOU LET GO OF HER!" he yelled " KOYTO!" Maka screamed as she tried to get out of her best friends arms but she failed " how do you even know each other?!" yelled Soul " we're siblings..." they both said " then your gonna like this!" Soul smirked then he kissed her " Soul! stop it now!" Maka yelled " your coming with me!" Soul shouted as he dragged her to his room, " Maka i could of told you sooner but i tried and you didn't listen to me you never did!" Soul screamed then he jumped on the bed ( I'M NOT GOOD AT LEMONS SO YOU JUST PLAY IT IN YOUR HEAD PLESE) " Soul...YOU PERVERT!" she screamed " ok...ok i get it but your mine now no one elses!" he said with a smirk " yes ok i get it." she grumbled


End file.
